1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker, more particularly, to a speaker with a cover for diverting the sound from the drive unit such that the sound is transmitted in different directions, and, specifically, to an electronic device equipped with the speaker.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with rapid developments in technology, portable electronic devices such as tablet computers, smart phones and laptops are designed to be compact and thin to allow users to carry them easily and enjoy the functions provided by the devices. Due to the trend of compact and thin designs, the size of the speakers installed in the above-mentioned devices has to be reduced accordingly in order to comply with the sizes of the above-mentioned devices. Thus, the sound output of the speaker is confined to a certain direction, and users usually have to sit in front of the above-mentioned device to fully enjoy the sound from the speaker. This situation causes a burden to users. Therefore, an improvement is needed.